Fly Free
by Okio-sama
Summary: Oneshot about Neji. It is his point of view before he met Naruto. My name is Neji Hyuuga.People think my life is pretty great and all. Well must people don’t have the brain capacity to really understand what my life is really like.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Fly free**

My name is Neji Hyuuga. I belong to the Hyuuga, a name that just by being heard seems to inspire respect and a sense of greatness in Konoha. I also am the number one rookie of my generation. To sum things up people think my life is pretty great and all. Well must people don't have the brain capacity to really understand what my life is really like.

I will explain my self, my destiny has been cursed by being born in the Cadet Branch of the Hyuuga Clan. Once you were born in that place it is impossible to get out. Not even if hell (if such thing exists) freezes, will I be able to get out. The ones in the Cadet Branch are like trapped birds, their possibilities of freedom are nule, plus they must follow the orders of those of the Main Branch, like a bird must sing when its master orders it. Furthermore, they brand us like cattle, so their little animals won't disobey them and escape their grasp. They cut our wings, so we will never be able to escape. My father knew that very well, he tried to protect me, to ensure that both of us were free but even him couldn't oppose fate.

I'll will tell a bit about that situation, my father was born in the Cadet Branch because destiny being as cruel as it is had it that his twin brother was born first. I think my father always resented him because of that, but that was no reason for them to do what they did to him. When I was marked too, I could see my father grew more resentful, he regretted that someone so talented as me, who had all the potential to become leader of the Hyuuga nClan, was born in the Cadet Branch, were my freedom, power, and will would be restricted. But I was an ingénue then, and in my childish mind I couldn't understand my father, until the day I saw his own brother torturing him. I saw my father get angry while we were seeing Hinata-sama train, probably because he regretted someone as weak as her was the heir and someone with talent like me well, was stuck in this position. Just because of a glare my father was tortured with a searing pain, and it must have been great because my father was a strong man, the kind that could endure pain easily. As I took him away, I was crying out anger because of the unfairness of the situation, "never forget your place again" those words were ringing in my ears over and over again. Why was fate cruel with both of us? I couldn't understand it. I only knew we couldn't escape, but I didn't know things would get worst for both of us.

Sometime later my father was murdered by the Main Branch, he was sacrificed to save the coward life of his own brother the leader of the Hyuuga clan: Hiashi Hyuuga. The incident went like this: Hinata-sama was kidnapped, being too weak to defend herself. The abductor was caught and killed of course, but he was no other than the Leader of the Land of the Clouds, trying to steal the secret of the Byakugan. Cloud declared war to Konoha, however an agreement was made, the corpse of the Hyuuga leader must be given to Cloud. War was averted, but my father payed the price. He was forced to act as Hiashi's body double! And since that moment my hatred to the Main Branch grew fiercer.

After I grew up little and showed my power, I soon came to the attention of the Main Branch. Partly because of my impressive power and technique development, even though I was part of the Cadet Branch, but also because they feared I would take revenge for what they did to my father. They are right, I have not forgotten this pain. Father, it is true that I cannot oppose fate, but I will try to make the best of this cursed path. I will become stronger and avenge you, I won´t lose. Perhaps after that I might be able to change my destiny a little and fly free.

* * *

_Author's note: Don't ask, I like Neji's character so I felt like writing this._


End file.
